


His Smile

by KaiserErebus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Loneliness, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserErebus/pseuds/KaiserErebus
Summary: It's easy to fake a smile, just as it was easy for her to decipher the lies and ulterior motives behind them. However, when it came to him, his smiles were always genuine. He never faked his emotions, and it was because of this that Blaze grew to love his smile. She relied on it, perhaps too much for her liking. Without her silver ray of sunshine, the world seemed grayer.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	His Smile

A Curse. At one point, she believed her abilities were an evil incantation invoked upon her. She didn’t know why she was born with the power of the flames or why it was her burden to carry. Sometimes, she wondered what her life would be if she wasn’t a princess or possessed pyrokinesis, but every time she looked upon his smile, all those bad thoughts faded away.

It was a dazzling smile that brightened up the room and made the darkness cower. Whenever she felt down or mad at something, it was his smile that brought her out of her dilemma. For so long, she grew reliant on that smile, the honest purity that displayed his innocence. Unlike the smiles she grew accustomed to, his smile was genuine. There was no ulterior motive she could decipher, no fake smirk that was forced upon his face, it was true and sweet. That’s what she loved the most about it.

She didn’t know when it happened, but at some point, she grew to rely on that smile. When things looked bad or when she couldn’t bring herself to move forward, one look at that smile would cheer her up. One glance at her best friend’s smile filled her with hope and convinced her to get back up. The world needed that smile. People needed a smile like his in their lives.

Blaze needed that smile in her life.

When the life of a princess gets her too riled up, she expected to see that smile every night. Every day, she wanted to see that smile greet her after a long day. It became a lifeline. Did that make her weird? Was it wrong to admire a guy’s smile and feel comforted by it?

Maybe, but there was no denying the truth. Blaze fell in love with that smile, and she’d do anything to make sure it never wavered. All her training had prepared her for this task.

* * *

There was something about the nighttime that really resonated with the princess. Perhaps it was her feline origins, but Blaze always preferred the tranquility of night than the hustle of the day. Although her fire powers felt more powerful during the day, she felt better at night.

She stood atop her room’s balcony in her nightgown, gazing up at the starry skies. It was a peaceful time, and yet, the one thing she looked forward to was not present. After she retired for the night, she expected her best friend to greet her with his dazzling smile. They’d talk about their day, joke around a little, and part until the next day. However, after Blaze freshened up and prepared for bed, she still has not heard from her white-furred companion. There was no note left behind saying he was busy and couldn’t make their nightly gathering. Usually, he’d already been present before Blaze got to her room (he has a spare key), bath drawn because he knows her routine.

Not tonight though. It was just her, alone, pondering where her naïve ray of sunshine had disappeared to. She didn’t fret over it though. Knowing Silver, he was probably roped into another game with Marine and both lost track of time. He’d see her in the morning, spouting a hundred apologies all while smiling that wonderful smile, albeit more nervously. Blaze didn’t have a tolerance for tardiness, a lesson she had to drill into the hedgehog’s head among many others. However, since she was feeling generous, she would let it slide.

“It’s only for tonight,” she said to no one and retreated to her room. “Nothing to lose my head over.”

The feline princess slid under her covers and got comfortable. She’d see her friend tomorrow, but a part of her was disappointed. The images weren’t enough anymore as they had lost their influence long ago. Blaze needed the real thing or else it wouldn’t be the same. To her, saying goodbye to her friend on the happiest note made her more ready to face the next day, but without it, Blaze didn’t know. The nights were always her time to seriously contemplate the nuances of her life, but when Silver started to become more involved in her life, Blaze no longer did that. Instead, she spent time with a friend who meant the world to her. He made the hard times easier on her, made her life less stressful. Blaze couldn’t remember a time when she smiled as much as when she was with Silver. He brought out the best in her. With his mere presence, Silver had the power to quell any negativity lurking in Blaze’s demeanor. He didn’t need to do anything. Laying eyes upon him was enough to make Blaze’s world even brighter.

All the more reason she wanted to bid him goodnight, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

It’s been one week, and Blaze is **absolutely livid**. She has not seen her best friend for one week and she demanded answers. The silver hedgehog had a lot of explaining to do, and Blaze wasn’t sure if she’d let him off easy or not. They had an agreement. If they couldn’t make the nightly meeting, let the other know. It’s a simple rule, and yet, someone decided to not honor said rule and leave the purple cat hanging multiple nights. Not even coming to her directly and letting her know, Blaze half expected the hedgehog to surprise her with something, but nope. He practically vanished from Blaze’s radar.

‘Where is he?!’ Blaze stormed through her castle, golden eyes looking back and forth, searching every nook and cranny for silver hair. She asked everyone in her path for Silver’s whereabouts, but each answer was the same.

“I haven’t seen him.”

Blaze checked every room in the castle Silver frequents but no luck. She hunted down Marine and asked the captain where “Silver-mate” was but to no avail. Even the energetic captain of the Coconut Crew hadn’t laid eyes on their precious psychokinetic.

It didn’t make sense though. Where in the world has Silver gone to? Did he travel back to the future? Is he hanging out with Sonic and friends? Why would he go somewhere and not tell Blaze? He knows how much she worries about him!

_‘What if he’s in danger?’_

Blaze started to panic. She retreated to her room for the night, her search for the silver hedgehog ending in another failure. Her routine has been shot. At this time, she would’ve already drawn a bath and readied herself for bed, but instead, she was pacing back and forth trying to unravel this mystery. Her best friend has disappeared without a trace and she had no clue where.

“What if he was kidnapped? What if he’s stuck in the future with no way out? What if?”

Blaze sunk to her knees, paws caressing her head as she tried to stay calm.

“No, don’t think like that Blaze. He’s fine,” she told herself, “He’s probably with Sonic and the others and lost track of time. Yeah, that’s it. He’s just hanging out with the others.”

She turned on her heel and entered the bathroom to freshen up, but as soon as she saw her reflection in the mirror, she froze. Although she was smiling, she recognized the fakery. That was no genuine smile, only a counterfeit she forged to get her through this ordeal. It reminded her of the nobles and suitors, the same fake smile that hid their real intentions. Her fake smile was reminiscent of the liars she had to tend with on a daily basis.

“No,” her smile became a frown. She retreated from the mirror, her back touching the wall.

She was becoming one of them, someone who hid behind their fake smiles.

An image of Silver flashed through her mind. He demonstrated what it truly meant to beam. Why couldn’t others be truthful like him? Why did people seek the ruin of others for their own monetary gain? Didn’t they know that actions have consequences? Didn’t they know that innocents could suffer because of their greediness?

Sweet Sol, why is it so hard to live without his smile?!

It’s only a smile. Why does it hold so much power over her? Through battles against the likes of Dr. Nega, Iblis, and Eggman, Blaze put her life on the line time and time again, but without her silver bundle of sunshine by her side, she grew terrified of the world around her.

Her fists trembled, fire igniting around her paws. Blaze glared at her reflection, hissing, and lunged forward. Everything happened so fast, from the moment her flaming fist smashed into the glass and sent its shards sprawling over her bathroom floor to her bursting out said bathroom back into her bedroom, where a couple of guards quickly entered because of the loud noise.

“Milady, are you alright?” One inquired.

“I’m fine! **Get out**!” Blaze snapped at them, watching them make a hasty departure. She closed her door and pressed her back against the wood, huffing. In and out, Blaze tried to calm down. She felt ashamed, letting her emotions control her so easily. Her parents raised her better. She was the princess of the Sol Dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Her duties toughened her up and strengthened her resolve, and because of one person, all that resolve left the castle.

Blaze inspected her hands. The flames protected her paws from cuts, but what could protect her heart from freezing? Without her best friend to pick her back up, everything looked bleaker. The night sky didn’t look as pretty, the stars’ twinkle died out, and Blaze had to struggle with an issue she concurred long ago.

Loneliness.

Before she met Silver and Marine, Blaze had a lock around her heart. The key was tossed away, never to be recovered, and for a long time, Blaze walked her kingdom with this vice squeezing at her organ. She grew used to it, but at the same time, she hated the fact. There was a constant pain in her chest, slowly killing her while dimming the light of hope she carried inside.

It wasn’t until she met Silver and eventually Marine that the darkness retreated. They found the key that would set her heart free, and since then, they have been inseparable, but little did the two know just how much their friendship meant to the princess, and with Silver’s sudden disappearance, that darkness was returning to overshadow every moment the two spent together.

Blaze climbed on top of her bed and leaned against the headboard, drawing her legs up to her chest, and letting her head fall on her knees. Silence filled the room for a few moments, only broken by Blaze’s soft sobs. She didn’t know when she started crying. She knew that she wouldn’t stop until she saw him again.

“Please, come back,” she cried, “Don’t leave me alone.”

* * *

Time was of the essence. He was in so much trouble that he thought about backing out, but if he did that, all his hard work would go to waste. No, he made his decision and chose to stand firm.

Silver the Hedgehog swallowed his fears and raced to the castle, increasing his psychic powers harder to fly faster. Tucked carefully under his arm was a small package crudely wrapped with a white bow. He intended to present this gift and say what has been building up in his heart.

Whenever he thought about his mission, he felt a sudden tug at his heartstring. Could he do this? What will the outcome be? If he failed, would they still be friends?

Although he mentally prepared himself for this, nothing could soothe his insecurities. As much as Blaze liked to comment on his naivety, Silver wondered if she realized it was her that made him this way.

Compared to a noble soul like Blaze, everything about Silver was indeed childlike. Blaze was sophisticated, elegant, strong, beautiful, stunning. What chance did Silver have?

How can his naivety attract someone like Blaze?

Only time will tell.

* * *

“Oh man, Blaze is going to kill me,” Silver shuddered. At this time, Blaze would be asleep. Secretly, Silver hoped for this so he can slip the present in and sneak out without disturbing her, but upon reaching the castle, he saw light shining from Blaze’s window, meaning she was still awake, and that meant she was possibly ready to catch him.

“Yep, I am in so much trouble,” he felt dread wash down his quills, “I mean, it’s not like I deserve it. I should’ve said I was going to be busy for a while.”

All his excuses only succeeded in scaring him more.

“Right, better now while she might be forgiving.”

Silver landed on the balcony, but Blaze was nowhere to be seen. She had to be in her bedroom then. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gripped his present tighter. He imagined Blaze to be sitting in her favorite chair, legs and arms crossed with a sterner expression on her face. Silver felt like a child returning from a late-night party, and Blaze was the parent ready to catch him in the act of sneaking in.

He used his psychokinesis and slowly pried the door open, letting a gush of wind invade the bedroom. Before stepping into his grave, he checked the inside for the flaming princess but found no one. It was quiet, too quiet for his liking. Something felt wrong.

Ignoring the silence, the silver hedgehog stepped into Blaze’s bedroom and closed the door behind him. So far so good, he was sure not even Blaze would hear him enter. He tiptoed deeper into his grave until he spotted the king-sized bed and its lone occupant, but something was terribly wrong.

He heard crying, and Blaze; she was huddled up on her bed, head downcast, body trembling, and sobbing on her knees.

Why was she crying?

“Blaze?” He called out.

She heard the call, startled by the sudden call. Blaze shot up, backing away, but her heart grew calm upon meeting her best friend’s worried face.

“Silver?”

The male hedgehog tossed his present on the far end of the bed and crawled on top to envelop his friend in a tight hug, snaking his arms around her waist and pressing her head on his shoulders.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?” he pulled back to study her features. Her eyes were red from crying, but she wasn’t injured.

Silver cradled Blaze’s head and wiped her tears away.

“Why?” she asked. “Why did you disappear?”

Silver sighed and placed his hands atop Blaze’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I asked Marine to keep it a secret, but I was exploring the neighboring islands.”

“For what?” Blaze felt her fists ball up.

This whole time, he was right under her nose and she didn’t know. Even Marine managed to hide it away from her. Blaze promised to get them back for this.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Silver gave Blaze what she desired; his innocent smile filled with his purity. The smile she longed for was even brighter than before. Their separation did the image wonders, and Blaze loved every second.

“I still plan to, but I wanted to give you something to show you how much you really mean to me,” Silver continued to speak, bringing the princess back to reality.

“Really?”

The psychic hedgehog cocked his head to the side, wide grin spreading across his face. He lit up Blaze’s world even more.

“You mean a lot to me, Blaze, but let’s not get into that. Why were you crying? Did you have a bad day? Are you okay now?”

Blaze didn’t say a word. Her fists began to shake as her face contorted from depression to a feral rage.

“Am I okay?” she repeated with malice, forcing a flinch from her psychokinetic friend. Yep, Silver knew this wasn’t going to end well. “Not only did you disappear for an entire week, but you left nothing behind to warn me, you had Marine keep it a secret, and when you finally do return, you have the gall to ask me if I’m alright like you weren’t the cause. No, I’m not okay, you naïve fool!”

Blaze pushed Silver off her bed and pounced on him, pinning him down.

Silver blocked the predator with his hands, terrified beyond belief. He was never put under such a furious gaze. Even Iblis would cower in fear of Blaze’s anger.

“Wait, I know you’re mad,”

“I am **livid**!” Blaze corrected.

“Yes, I know, but please, let me make it up to you.”

Blaze raised her fist and let the flames of her rage engulf it.

Silver yelped and closed his eyes, bracing himself for judgment. Moments passed, but judgment never came. He felt the drops of water land on his face and opened his right eye to find his best friend in tears once more.

“I missed you,” she whispered, her flames waning. The princess couldn’t bring herself to strike her friend. “You were gone for so long, and I didn’t know if you were safe or not. I was worried about you.”

She lowered her arm. “I was all alone.”

Silver reached out for her. “Blaze, I’m really sorry. Please don’t cry.”

“It’s your fault,” she stated. She caught his hand and pressed her cheek against the gloved appendage. “You should’ve told me you were just busy. I would’ve understood. It’s not like I don’t get busy from time to time. You’re so naïve, honestly.”

Silver chuckled. “Yeah, but that’s what you like about me, right?”

Blaze buried her face in Silver’s chest fur, throwing her arms around him as he returned the gesture. The two shared a warm embrace, Silver pressing a gentle kiss against Blaze’s forehead gem.

“Can you forgive me?”

Blaze didn’t leave his embrace. “You’re so naïve.”

“Is that a yes?”

The princess returned his previous gesture with a small peck on the cheek, turning her psychokinetic hedgehog different shades of red.

“Yes, Silver. I forgive you.”

He was beaming. “Great! Then, if you don’t mind,” he used his powers to shut off the lights and levitate his present into Blaze’s hands, “Please accept this. This is why I disappeared this week. I know it’s not much, but I hope you like it.”

Silver watched with bated breath as Blaze opened his gift. He found many treasures during his excavations, but when he happened upon this particular one, he knew that was the one he wanted Blaze to have. It would never compare to her natural beauty. Heck, there was nothing in this world more beautiful than the feline in his lap.

Blaze felt her heart skip beats as she unraveled Silver’s present. This had his attention for the past seven days. It had to be special.

“For the record, I’ll love anything you gave me,” she told him, “It’s the thought that counts.”

Her thoughts died when she saw the contents of the small box. The princess’s eyes enlarged as a hand slowly went to her mouth, stifling short, rapid breaths. She looked back and forth between Silver and his present, a beautiful rose quartz gem cut in the shape of a flame attached to a silver bracelet.

“Silver,” she whispered, on the verge of tears once again. How many times does this hedgehog intend to make her cry?

The white-furred hedgehog looked proud of his accomplishment. He took the bracelet and held it beside Blaze’s right wrist.

“When I think of you, Blaze, I see someone brave and strong, kind, noble,” he blushed, “Incredibly beautiful. I can’t help but be mesmerized by your strength and compassion. When I find myself losing hope, I think about you and how your determination never wavers in the heat of battle. It fills me with stronger resolve, and I strive to be as strong as you. You mean the world to me, Blaze. I would give up my life a million times to save your one. I can have my soul broken, my body beat beyond repair; I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re my best friend, Blaze. My life has been so much better thanks to you.”

Blaze wanted him to stop else she’d never stop the waterworks, but Silver didn’t leave it there. He fit the bracelet over the cat’s wrist and held her hands in his.

“But you know what would make it better? If you would give me the privilege of calling you my girlfriend, that would make everything even more amazing.”

For the second time, Blaze was at a loss for words.

Silver, red enough to be considered an echidna, quelled his nerves and leaned closer. His hands left Blaze’s and rested underneath her ears, his thumb softly caressing her cheek as their lips touched and their breaths mingled, shockwaves of tingles rushing down their spines, sparks of passion igniting.

Their world fell away, and the two stayed within each other’s loving embrace, pulling closer until both could feel the other’s heart beating on their chests.

The two parted, a light smacking sound resulting from their lips separating. Golden eyes gazed into another set, a silent conversation exchanging between the hedgehog and cat. Without a word, Silver’s hands curled around Blaze’s waist and pulled her slender body up against his chest, and at the same time, Blaze dragged her fingers through Silver’s quills, melting in his arms while embracing the unparalleled love she had for the hedgehog.

“You’re so naïve. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

They shared another kiss, bathing in the moon’s glow that cast a single ray of light upon them in a world void of anything except them.

This was their absolution.


End file.
